


Scrapbook

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Curtain Fic, Family, Humor, Kid Fic, Multi, Polyfidelity, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany Spencer looks through her scrapbook and reflects upon her life at the very mature age of six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> Written for my best friend on the occasion of her thirtieth birthday. ILU BB <3.

The four-year-old occupies the sofa with authority, a very large photo album unfolded upon her lap. She knows the stack of photographs very well, and while she chomps on a Nutty Buddy she pours over a stack of familiar pictures with their familiar, hand-written labels.

**

 _Brittany at One Hour Old_

“Shawn, you’re holding the camera upside-down,” Henry growls, gently stroking the back of his granddaughter’s head as her father tries to figure out how to use their brand-new instamatic. The girl whines and tosses a hand up, a swaddled bundle in her pink blankets.

“You’re upsetting her, Spencer,” Lassiter growls, keeping a frozen smile on his face.

“Did you leave on the lens cap?” Juliet asks, her hand on Gus’ knee, her other arm extended for Shawn. She stares at the baby with great love in her eyes, already attached to the tiny being Henry’s holding.

“Trust me,” he declares. “I’m Mister Kodak. I’m just gonna press this button button…”

He spends the rest of Brittany’s first day home staring at the pretty lights flashing in his peripheral vision.

***

 _Brittany at two, with Sprocket_

“Sweetheart,” Gus cajoles. “Don’t pull on the dog’s ears.”

“MY baby,” insists Brittany, wrapping both arms around Sprocket’s collar.

The mutt whines, putting its paw upon Brittany’s slim shoulder. Shawn makes an audible squeaking noise behind the camera.

“Oh God,” Gus rests a palm on his chest while Juliet raises an eyebrow. “Our baby girl’s a dog whisperer.”

“It looks like she’s a dog murmurer.” Juliet replies. Sprocket stares up at her with doggy-confusion, his tongue lolling out.

“She’s going to be an animal trainer!” Gus insists. “Do you know how much they make? Our baby’s gonna be something great!”

“She’s going to be digging for doggie gold if we don’t stop her,” Shawn says, making not a single move to help out as Brittany reaches for Sprocket’s snout.

Juliet and Gus echo each other’s thoughts as they sprint for the disinfectant wipes. “Ew!”

***

 _Brittany at three: Her first day at preschool_

“Look at the birdie, honey!”

Brittany’s skipping alongside Shawn, trying to get into the school on time. “Daddy, I have to pee!”

“You can pee after we check out your awesome dinosaur barrette!” He gives her a quick look-over, to make sure everything’s in its proper place. Then he gives her a Fonzie-worthy thumbs up. “Looking swift, honey.”

“Shawn,” Juliet growls, pulling on his shoulder, yanking him out of the way so Gus can take a proper family picture – three parents and their daughter, hopping up and down on a single foot.

***

Brittany’s a lot older than she was that day. She can get her chocolate milk and cookies all by herself, and can even see over the counter without using a stepping stool. At the wise old age of six, she can look back and see everything she’s done, and done well.

Someday, she’ll stare at the pictures in her album and wince, as teenagers are wont to do; those feelings might turn back into tenderness sometime after that. But right now, she feels like a super grown up and completely mature young lady. Just like her daddies say she will be. Just like her mommy is.

She leaves the album behind on the shelf with a milk-chocolate coated ring of mugsweat, ‘cause it’s time to walk her new pet rabbit, and Tangy gets very upset when he doesn’t get his exercise.


End file.
